Ninjas in Avalor
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: The Ninja have ended up in Avalor, when Shuriki stole the golden armor and it was shattered into pieces. So the Ninja with the help of Elena and her friends will help the Ninja find the pieces before Shuriki finds them.
1. Chapter 1

**(Me playing Doom)**

 **Me: This game is brutal!**

 **Grimlock: I wish I had a BFG.**

 **Lane: I wish I had a big cannon myself.**

 **Grimlock: (punches Lane in the face)**

 **Me: Thanks man.**

 **Grimlock: No problem.**

 **Me: He really tells sexist jokes.**

 **Grimlock: He's really annoying sometimes.**

 **(You enjoy Ninjas in Avalor. I don't own Ninjago or Elena of Avalor)**

It was a late night in Ninjago, some white Nindroids are guarding a stronghold. Then a mist of green surrounds the Nindroids. "Who's there?" The Nindroid commander stated.

The green mist attacks the Nindroids and reduces them to scrap metal, a Nindroid's head rolls on the ground and the eyes slowly fade into darkness. The green mist fades and it reveals a cloaked figure, the figure entered the stronghold and she finds a room with a golden rib cage like armor.

"Perfect." said the figure and grabs it, but it triggers an alarm. So the figure runs away.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ninja HQ, P.I.X.A.L. has received an update from the stronghold. "Ninja! We have a problem!" P.I.X.A.L. reported.

The Ninja run to the computer room and enter it. "This better be good, I was about to beat my game on extreme hard!" said Jay.

"What's the problem P.I.X.A.L.?" Lloyd asked.

"Someone has broken into the stronghold and has taken the golden armor." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

"Who would steal that?" Nya asked.

"The reports say it was a mist of green smoke." P.I.X.A.L. answered.

"Ghosts?" Kai asked.

"Not ghosts, I read a heart beat. said .A.L.

"Can you get the thief's location?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes." P.I.X.A.L. turned to the computer and found the thief's location, the computer shows a canyon. "The Corridor of Elders."

The Ninja all ran to the Ultra Sleath raider, Rock Roader and Nindroid Titanium tumbler. Cole jumps in the Rock Roader, Zane jumps in the Nindroid Titanium and the rest of the Ninja jump into the Ultra Sleath raider and drive off.

* * *

The cloaked figured has a fire set up and she was about to perform some kind of ritual. "Time to get what was rightfully mine." said the cloaked figure.

"Stop right there!" Lloyd shouted as he and the rest of the Ninja run towards the cloaked figure. "Hand over the armor and come peacefully."

"The answer is no." said the cloaked figure.

"Wrong answer!" Kai shouted and he shot a fireball from his hand at the cloaked figure. But the cloaked figure ducked the fireball.

"Lightning!" Jay shot a stream of lightning from his hand, but the cloaked figure dodged the lightning strike.

Then a green portal opens besides the cloaked figure, and the cloaked figure is about to pick up the golden armor. "No!" Lloyd shouted.

(A/N: Pretend this part is in slow motion)

Lloyd fired a beam of green energy at the cloaked figure, but the beam hits the golden armour shattering it into four pieces and gets sucked up in the portal. The cloaked figure fell to the ground and the hood came off. "What have you done!?" The cloaked figure revealed to be an elderly woman with long grey hair, fair skin and wears green earrings.

"You're a woman?!" Cole shouted.

"You ruined everything!" She shouted. "No matter. I can find the pieces myself." The old woman jumps in the portal, but Zane noticed something about the portal.

"The portal is closing!" Zane reported.

"What have I done?" Lloyd questioned his action.

"Lloyd! Come on, the portal is about to close." said Nya.

"Coming!" Lloyd replied as he watched his friends jump in the portal. Lloyd jumps in the portal just in the nick of time and the portal closes.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kingdom of Avalor, a slender 16-year-old girl was looking at the night sky. She had olive skin, a sharp face, rosy red cheeks, red lips, long wavy brown hair in a ponytail and amber brown eyes. She wore a long red sleeveless over-skirt dress stylized with matching coral gauze ruffle/flounces around the elastic neckline and on the side and bottom with an attached ivory colored underskirt. Around her waist is a golden belt held in place with a golden buckle. She wears brown high heeled shoes with flowery patterns. Her jewelry included a pair of golden engraved hoop earrings, a braided beaded bracelet on her left wrist, and a flower hair comb clip on the right side of her hair.

She noticed four golden shooting stars landing in different parts of the kingdom. "Where did those stars came from?" She asked.

* * *

The next day, the Ninja were laying down on the forest. Zane was the first ninja to wake up and looked at his surroundings. "Guys, wake up!" Zane shouted.

"I'm up!" Jay jolted up and the rest of the Ninja woke up.

Kai and Cole groaned and Nya rubbed her arm. "I don't remember being in a forest." said Nya.

"Maybe that portal took us to another part of Ninjago?" Kai guessed.

"Um guys. I don't think we're in Ninjago anymore." said Lloyd, pointing to a kingdom across the lake and the castle was near a waterfall.

"Where the heck are we?" Jay asked.

"I do not know." said Zane.

"Something tells me that old lady could be here." said Kai. "Let's find her and the golden armor."

"Well what's left of it." said Lloyd.

"Hey least there's a bright side. We have the time we need to find the pieces." said Cole.

Then Lloyd noticed that a pirate ship is coming near the harbour and fires cannons at the city. "The pieces can wait, we have some pirates to fight." said Lloyd.

The Ninja all run to the city and Jay smirks. "Ninjas vs pirates. Round two!"

 **(Me putting away Doom)**

 **Me: Someday I will beat that giant demon.**

 **Grimlock: Good luck with that.**

 **Lane: Yeah man. I'm not usually into sci fi stuff. But it was ok.**

 **Grimlock: DOOM IS AWESOME!**

 **(Grimlock chases Lane Loud around the base)**

 **Me: Anyway you reviews please review and all that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Me watching Friends)**

 **Me: Joey you are funny but you're not good enough for your own spin off.**

 **Brian: Hey Smoke, you're back.**

 **Me: Yeah. I just got back, and I got bored.**

 **Brian: Oh by the way Lane is shoved into a vending machine by Muscle Man.**

 **Me: Oh great.**

 **(Enjoy Ninjas in Avalor)**

The Ninja have arrived at the docks and they see the pirates attacking the ships. "Let's take these pirates down!" Jay shouted and ran into battle.

"Classic Jay." Lloyd replied and the Ninja joined the battle.

Nya used the water as tendrils and grabs the pirates. Zane is dodging the pirates' swords and he throws his shurikens at the pirates. Kai took out his sword and locked his blade with the pirates. "This cargo belongs to us!" The pirate shouted.

"Wrong!" Kai shouted back and blocked the attack with his sword.

Jay and Cole both jumped in the air and both kicked two pirates in the face. "They're no Nindroids or ghosts, but pirates are a classic." Jay said.

"Can't talk! Still need to fight!" Cole replied. Lloyd took out his katanas and fought off the pirates.

But a teenage girl, around 15 years old, fair skinned, has deep aqua blue eyes. She has short blonde hair and faint freckles across her cheeks, wearing a deep bluish-green bodice with strong green lining and decorated with flowers at the bottom, that go over a white top. She wears a brilliant green skirt with a deep bluish-green strip that goes around the lower part. She has black boots and wears around her waist a dark red belt, she has a choker necklace decorated with three turquoise gemstones dangling from the front neck, Around her left arm, Naomi wears a braided cord bracelet with similar gemstones on her necklace.

She was watching the fight and she was confused to see Ninjas fighting pirates. "Ninjas in Avalor?" She asked.

Lloyd threw green energy balls at the pirates and knocking them down. "I'm gonna blow you all down!" Lloyd shouted.

Kai punched a pirate in the face, and Cole throws the pirate at a crate. "Argh!" A pirate groaned.

Lloyd punched the last pirate down and they all groaned. "Ninjas win!" Jay shouted.

Zane noticed some guards heading towards the Ninja. "Um guys we have a problem." said Zane.

The guards approached the Ninja. "Hey guys, um we mean you no harm." said Jay.

"Whoever you are? We must take you all back to the castle." said one of the guards.

"We'll explain everything to your king or queen." said Lloyd. "You don't have to worry."

"You mean the crowned princess." Gabe said as he walked in the scene.

"Crowned Princess?" Kai asked.

"It is when a princess or prince is underage to be a king or queen they are put in position with a royal council." said Zane.

"Thank you Mr. Roboto." said Kai.

"Anyway let us talk to the crowned princess." said Lloyd.

"Ok follow me. The rest of the guards will round up these pirates." said Gabe.

The Ninja folllowed Gabe to the castle, but they were being watched by a crow.

* * *

Shuriki observed the Ninja fighting from her cave and scowled. "I knew that they would follow me here. Now they'll ruin everything!" Shuriki paced back and forth.

"But I need to find those pieces back before those Ninjas get their hands on them." Shuriki said and all of Avalor will be mine once more!" Shuriki laughed evil.

* * *

The Ninja all entered the castle and they were amazed by the sight of the castle. "This place is amazing." said Nya.

"I agree you don't see this in Ninjago." said Zane.

"So where's this crowned princess?" Cole asked.

"She is right here." Elena said as she entered the throne room. "I am Princess Elena of Avalor."

"Princess Elena, we are the Ninja. We mean you and your kingdom no harm." said Lloyd.

"That's good to hear green Ninja." Elena said.

"Oh I'm Lloyd Garmadon. Leader of the Ninja, this is Kai, Nya, Jay, Cole and Zane." Lloyd introduced himself and the rest of the team.

"So what brings you all to Avalor?" Elena asked.

"We were following this woman that stole the golden armour." said Cole.

"Who is this woman?" Francisco asked with Luisa by his side.

"Allow me." Zane said and showed a hologram of Shuriki which caused Elena and her grandparents to gasped.

"So you know her?" Jay asked.

"That is Shuriki." said Luisa.

"Shuriki?" The Ninja questioned.

"She took over my kingdom and killed my parents." Elena sighed. "It's a long story."

 **(Me and Brian are trying to get Lane out of the vending machine)**

 **Me: This happened to James before, but he had fish stuck on his head.**

 **Brian: Oh and didn't Bulkhead had a bucket on his head.**

 **Lane: Get me out of here.**

 **Me: Ok hold still. (Holds a chainsaw and cuts down the vending machine)**

 **Lane: Thanks. I guess you're vending the rules. (Laughs)**

 **Brian: You're welcome by the way.**

 **Me: I'm going back to watching friends.**

 **Brian: Mind if I join you?**

 **Me: Yeah sure. You readers please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Me watching Futurama)**

 **Alistair: Hey man. What's going on?**

 **Me: Futurama.**

 **Alistair: Cool, hey Marinette and Adrien just called and they found some weird eggs in a hotel.**

 **Me: That sounds weird.**

 **(Enjoy Ninjas in Avalor)**

Elena explained to the Ninja about Shuriki, she killed her parents and ruled her kingdom with fear. "That's horrible." Nya gasped.

"It was." Elena replied. "But that was when a young princess named Sofia free me from her amulet."

"Wait a minute? You were in the Amulet of Avalor?" Jay questioned. "As in the same Amulet that Sofia wears around her neck?"

"You know her?" Francisco asked.

"She's a friend of ours and we've been through a lot." Lloyd replied.

"Quick question. How long were you stuck in that Amulet for?" Jay asked.

"41 years." Elena answered.

"That's a very long time. Hey Zane how come you didn't notice Elena when you scanned the amulet of Avalor?" Kai asked.

"I do not know. I guess that the magic must of shielded her." Zane said.

"Yeah that's a good answer I guess." Cole replied.

"But we'll help you find the Golden armor." Elena said.

"Well it's in pieces." Lloyd stated.

"We'll still help you no matter what." Elena said. "Armando will show you to your rooms."

* * *

Armando has showed the Ninja to their rooms and Lloyd was the last one to be shown to his room. "Here's your room Green Ninja." Armando said.

"Thank you. Sorry I don't have any coins to tip you." Lloyd said.

"There's no need for that my friend." Armando said.

Then Lloyd's badge rang and answered it. "Hello?" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, are you and the others okay?" Garmadon asked.

"We're fine dad." said Lloyd. "Um Armando, can I have some privacy?"

"Of course." Armando replied and walked away.

"Lloyd, where are you?" Garmadon asked.

"Listen dad, we're in Avalor in the Royal fantasy universe. We met the crowned princess of Avalor and the person who robbed the vault and took the golden armor." Lloyd replied.

"What's his name?" Garmadon asked.

"Actually it's a woman named Shuriki." Lloyd stated.

"A woman?!" Garmadon exclaimed.

"Her name is Shuriki, she's a dark wizard that took over this kingdom for 41 years until Sofia freed the crown princess from her Amulet." Lloyd explained. "But Elena defeated her and she ran away."

"But at least the golden armor is not in her hands." Garmadon said.

"Actually the golden armor got broken into four pieces. Thanks to me." Lloyd sighed.

"Son, do not blame yourself. Your thoughts can lead to actions, your actions can lead to consequences." said Garmadon.

"But I just made it harder for us to find the pieces." said Lloyd.

"Lloyd our actions can lead can either lead us on a good or bad path, but we don't know where the path will lead us, but that is part of the journey." Garamadon said.

"Thanks dad." Lloyd smiled.

"You're welcome Lloyd, remember to keep up with your training and be prepared for anything." said Garmadon.

"You got it dad." said Lloyd.

"Talk to you later." said Garmadon and hung up.

"Our actions can lead us on a good or bad path." Lloyd repeated what his father said. "What could it have to do with my destroying the golden armor?"

* * *

Jay is walking down the hall and he noticed a little girl with tanned skin girl with a slender figure and amber-brown eyes, long dark brown hair tied back with a bright blue ribbon. She's wearing bright blue dress with short puffy sleeves decorated in flowery patterns. Her skirt measures up to Isabel's knees and tied around her waist is a blue bow, wears white tights and black shoes with blue bows.

She was working on a wardrobe with gears and a lever. "Hi there." Jay greeted.

"Oh hi, you must be one of the Ninjas? I'm Isabel." said Isabel.

"I'm Jay. Is this your invention?" Jay asked.

"You mean the Presto changer. It helps you get change real quick." said Isabel.

"That can help a lot of people. I'm a inventor too you know, I made a glider." said Jay.

"A glider?" Isabel asked.

"I'll explain." But before Jay could explain he slipped on a oily rag and fell into the presto changer, and the dresser closes on Jay. Then the presto changer opens up and reveals Jay wearing a purple dress and some make up.

"It as set on her." said Isabel.

"Aw man how can this get any worse." said Jay.

Just then Cole opened the door. "Hey Jay, you want to do some training?" Cole asked and then he sees Jay in a dress and bursted into laughter. "Or a tea party!?" Cole continued laughing.

"It's not funny!" Jay shouted.

"It is." said Cole and took out his phone and took a picture of Jay wearing a dress.

"Give me that photo!" Jay shouted and tried to run but he's wearing high heels.

"See you soon lady Jay." Cole said and walked away.

 **(Me and Alistair enter the hanger and get in the Rogue Shadow)**

 **Me: They better not be alien eggs. Like Xenos.**

 **Alistair: I seen the new alien movie and I know what you mean?**

 **Me: That was dull, boring and the characters were stupid. Besides Adrien told me there were no facehuggers in those eggs. Besides they were green.**

 **Alistair: Should we call for help?**

 **Me: No time. You readers please review.**


End file.
